vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicki Donovan
'''Victoria "Vicki" Donovan' was a former main character during the first season of The Vampire Diaries. She is Matt Donovan's older sister and the first character who becomes a vampire after the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls. She was also and 's love interest. Damon Salvatore turned her and later staked her. She returns at the end of Season 2, Season 3, and Season 5 as a ghost. Vicki was a member of the Donovan Family. History Early life Vicki was born on August 20, 1990 and is the older sister of Matt. The rest of her background is vague, but she mentioned that her father was never around and wasn't worth knowing. At some point, she began taking drugs to escape her domestic problems. Season One At the beginning of the school year, Vicki was working as a waitress at the Mystic Grill and had to deal with the problems occasioned to her by Jeremy Gilbert. A shared interest in sex and drugs led Vicki to maintain a sexual relationship with Jeremy during the summer, but this ended when Jeremy developed genuine feelings for her. She tried to avoid him as much as possible and later began dating her former boyfriend . Jeremy became angry with her because he was convinced that Tyler only wanted her for sex, and didn't really love her like he did. After Tyler forced himself on her during a party, he and Jeremy have a very bitter encounter. Vicki takes a walk in the woods, and is attacked by Damon and her body was found by Jeremy and Elena. This is the beginning of a long term argument between Jeremy and Tyler. that a "vampire" attacked her.]] Vicki survived the attack and while recovering in the hospital, she claimed that a "vampire" attacked her. Stefan used his compulsion to erase her attacker from her memory, but later that night, as a way to torment , Damon plays with Vicki's memories to make her believe that Stefan bit her. Ultimately, Damon wiped her memories of that event and his attack on her, leaving her relatively unscathed. Vicki blamed the incident on an animal attack and hallucinations from the pills she received from Jeremy. After that, Vicki asked to take her to the town's annual Founders Party, and reminded her that Tyler treated her like trash. Tyler wouldn't introduce her to his family and kept her away from the party, she was disappointed and broke up with him. She returned to Jeremy and resumed their former relationship. After living at the Gilbert House with Jeremy for over three days, Vicki stole Elena's pain pills that she received from the car accident and began to crush them up. Jeremy started to feel that all they were ever doing was getting high and then she told him that he had better not be like those guys that, after they're together, tried to change everything about her. Vicki introduced Jeremy to druggies that she hung around with in the graveyard and when Jeremy tried to get her to stop, she argued with him, saying that Jeremy was only going through a tough period in his life due to his parents' death and he'll eventually get over it. Jeremy left her and Vicki stayed in the cemetery with her drugged pals. That night, she was unfortunate to find Damon again, who attacked her, then her friends, killing them. Vicki proved to be quite stubborn, and determined to cling to life, so Damon took her back to the boarding house with him. kills Vicki.]] Damon decided to feed Vicki some of his blood in order to help her heal and to have some good times with her. Vicki found the high from Damon's blood was as addictive as drugs and then they feed off of each others blood. Vicki revealed a lot of her woes and insecurities to Damon. He decided that the best thing for solving her poor self esteem issues would be to become a vampire so he snapped her neck. She awoke very ravenous and sought help at Jeremy's home, where Stefan realized that she was in transition to become a vampire. Stefan tried to help her but Vicki completed the transition to vampire by feeding on Logan Fell after Damon attacked him. After becoming a vampire, Vicki struggled to follow the same moral path as Stefan, especially when Damon tried to coax her into using her powers to kill and feed from humans or at least feed and erase memories. She began to behave in a volatile manner, going as far as to attack and threaten Elena. When Damon taught her to use vampire speed, Vicki fled from the Salvatore brothers and went back to her own home. She tried to get into the house but being uninvited, she couldn't enter. Her brother Matt was relieved to see her and invited her in. Stefan showed up but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to go away. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Vicki text messaged Jeremy to meet her at the Halloween Party at school and when they met, Vicki took him behind the school and they kissed passionately until she lost control of her vampire side and accidentally bit his lip, causing it to bleed. Elena stepped in, leading Vicki to attack her. Stefan told them to get back to the party while he tried to control her, but Vicki ran away from him. When Elena and Jeremy attempted to get back inside, Vicki knocked Jeremy aside and bit Elena, forcing Stefan to shove a broken board through her chest, killing her. This left both Elena and Jeremy grief-stricken. Damon erased Jeremy's memory of the incident at Elena's request, and making him believe that Vicki left town forever. Jeremy later read Elena's journal and was glad his memory of her as a vampire had been erased, because that was not how he wanted to remember her. Later Jeremy wanted Anna to change him into a vampire so he could find Vicki. When Vicki's body was accidentally discovered by Caroline when her car broke down during a storm, the news left Jeremy devastated, as well as , Matt and Kelly. Season Two ]] Vicki was mentioned by Damon when he told Elena and Stefan that Caroline must die, saying that Caroline would not survive as a vampire just like Vicki before. Months later, Matt learned what actually happened to her and began helping Sheriff Forbes to spy on the Salvatore brothers. Sheriff Forbes accidentally shot Jeremy and he was then brought back to life by Bonnie. After that Jeremy saw Vicki's ghost, also Anna's. Season Three ]] In The Birthday, Vicki appeared briefly to Jeremy at the grill, followed closely by Anna. She later appeared to him in his car when he and Matt were about to drive home, and asked him for help, then disappeared. Anna appeared to Jeremy shortly after. In The Hybrid, Jeremy tells Matt about his encounters with Vicki, and the two search through her things hoping to find something that will allow them to communicate with her. Matt finds a photo of Vicki and himself as children, gets emotional and places the photo face down. Matt expresses to Jeremy that the memories of his sister are too painful, and he is unsure about contacting her. After Jeremy leaves, the lights flicker and Matt sees the photo face up. Later, Matt met Jeremy who has brought over some beer as an apology. They start to share their feelings and the fact that they don't remember their last moments with her before she became a vampire. ]] Vicki is saddened over Matt's confession, and calls out to him. Jeremy talks to her asking how he can help her and Vicki replies that she can come back but needs him to help her, and then vanishes, smashing a window. Anna appears straight after, telling Jeremy not to trust Vicki. Pushing from the other side, Vicki is seen to be around Matt a lot in The Reckoning, even though he couldn't hear or see her, he could feel her presence. To communicate with her, Matt jumps in the pool with weights tied around his waist. Only when he is half dead and between the worlds, is he able to communicate with her. Vicki told Matt the solution to Klaus' hybrid problem. Bonnie revives Matt with CPR. At the end of the episode, Vicki appeared to Matt yet again, this time while he's alive. Vicki tricked her own brother so that she could use Esther's spell to come back to the physical world. She had made a deal with Esther to return under the condition that she would kill Elena so that no more hybrids could be made. She tried to kill her by drenching Alaric's SUV with gasoline and setting it on fire, but Bonnie and Matt used a spell to send her away back to The Other Side. Season Four Though Vicki didn't appeared in any episodes of Season Four, she was mentioned a few times over the course of the season. In Growing Pains, Vicki was mentioned by Jeremy when Elena was having problems adjusting to the transition into a vampire, referencing to the events of Lost Girls. In Memorial, Vicki was mentioned when Stefan calls Elena, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt to have a little gathering where they remember all the people each of them lost including; Alaric, Jenna, Zach, Lexi, Bill Forbes, Mayor Richard Lockwood, Vicki, Grayson, Miranda and Grams. Both Jeremy and Matt lighted a Japanese floating lantern in memory of Vicki. Later, they let go the lanterns into the sky. Vicki was last mentioned in Stand By Me by Matt, In The Stoner Pit, he showed Elena the writings on the wall about Jeremy and Vicki. He told Elena that hope is the thing that keeps him going when he knew about Vicki's death. Finally, Bonnie mentions Vicki, along with Jeremy, Alaric, and other supernatural beings destroyed. Bonnie tries to motivate her friends to continue the Silas' plan, however, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Damon, and Stefan are in disagreement with the plan, and Silas manipulates Bonnie to continue alone. Season Five Vicki makes an appearance in 500 Years of Solitude. While everyone is waiting for Katherine's death, Bonnie answers to Matt's question that as the anchor to the other side she sees lots of people including Vicki. Vicki then appears and tells him via Bonnie that he loves him and always watching over him and to stop having sex with "that blonde Original chick". Vicki then is seen along with rest of the gang before Katherine refuses to die and makes her heart beat again. In Resident Evil, Matt is on the Other Side looking for Vicki. When they are finally reunited, Vicki warns Matt to go back to his body as something bad was happening on the Other Side. While running, Vicki falls and the wind is trying to pull her away. Matt tries to hold on to her to save her but Vicki tells Matt that she loves him, and she lets go of him and is taken away into the sky. Relationships * Matt and Vicki (Sibling Rivarly) * Tyler and Vicki (Ex-Boyfriend) * Jeremy and Vicki (Former Boyfriend) * Elena and Vicki (Enemies) Appearances 'A Darker Truth' *''Part 1'' (archive footage, uncredited) *''Part 3'' (archive footage, uncredited) 'Season 1' *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead To Me'' *''Lost Girls '' *''Haunted'' *''Candles]'' (mentioned) *''A Few Good Men'' (photo) *''Let The Right One In'' (corpse) 'Season 2' *''As I Lay Dying'' (Cameo; as a ghost) 'Season 3' *''The Birthday'' (Ghost) *''The Hybrid'' (Ghost) *''The Reckoning'' (Ghost) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (Ghost) 'Season 5' *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Ghost) *''Resident Evil'' (Ghost/Final appearance of the series) }} Name *'Vicki' is a short form of Victoria. From the Latin and Spanish, meaning "victory". It was the name of a Roman Goddess, popularized during the reign of Queen Victoria of England. But the full version of the name is considered too pompous, so it is often shortened. Trivia * The character of Vicki Donovan is based on the book character Vickie Bennett and who is not Matt's sister. In the novel, Vicki has a personality disorder due to the constant attacks of the vampires and is eventually murdered by an Old One vampire (Klaus). In the series, Vicki is converted into a vampire by Damon and is staked by Stefan to save Jeremy and Elena. * Vicki's novel surname "Bennett", was used in the series in the series as the surname of another character Bonnie Bennett. * Vicki is the first main female character to be killed off in the series and the first to return after dying. * Vicki is the first main female character to be turned into a vampire, followed by Caroline, Jenna, and Elena. ** In season one, Vicki is the first to be turned into a vampire. ** In season two, Caroline is the second to be turned into a vampire, and Jenna is the third. ** In season three, Elena is the fourth to be turned into a vampire. * According to executive producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, episodes 1-7 were denominated “''The Vicki Chapter''”. * Vicki appears once in Season 2 as a ghost. * Vicki was in all of the episodes up until the 7th episode Haunted ''where she was killed. * Vicki has the lowest count of episode appearances out of all the main female characters and of all the main characters. * She never shared a scene with her mother Kelly. * Ironically, in the books, Klaus calls Vicki "''Sweetheart" and she is brutally murdered, but in the series, Damon calls Vicki "Sweetheart" in the episode The Night of the Comet and she is staked by Stefan. * Vicki holds the distinction of being the female character with the the longest span between episode appearances (36). *Vicki is the first vampire to be killed off in the series. **Vicki was also the show's first supernatural kill. *Vicki has never met Klaus, Katherine, Jenna or Alaric. (However, it is possible that she might've seen Klaus in The Reckoning and Alaric in Smells Like Teen Spirit.) *Vicki is the second character to be shown as a ghost. Emily Bennett was the first. *Although Vicki is the first main character to do so, Alaric being the second. *Even though her character was killed in the 7th episode Haunted, Kayla Ewell was credited in the following episodes: 162 Candles and The Turning Point. *Vicki is the first main character to die in the series, followed by Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Silas, Davina Claire, Sophie Deveraux and Katherine Pierce. **She is the first main female character to die. Jenna's the second and Bonnie's the third. **She and Silas were killed in the 7th episode of their season as a main character, and both were killed by Stefan Salvatore. *Ironically, Vicki's death was the October 31, the date on which Klaus was defeated by Elena and ghosts in Dark Reunion. *Vicki and Jenna are the only main characters to never have killed someone, though Vicki unsuccessfully tried to kill Elena on two separate occasions, Jeremy (thought she was driven by her bloodlust after accidentally biting his lower lip) and Stefan. *Her first living feed was Jeremy Gilbert, though she completed her transition by feeding on the corpse of Logan Fell. *Although Vicki was a grade above Matt, she isn't quite a year older then him. *Vicki is the only main character to never been featured in a mid-season finale. *Vicki is the first main female character to never appear in Season Four, followed by Jenna. *As shown in 500 Years of Solitude, Vicki knows about the existence of The Originals. *Vicki was the first ghost to appear as a ghost in a different outfit than the one she died in; **She died in a vampire costume in Haunted. **She appeared as a ghost in a Jacket, Top and Jeans in As I Lay Dying. **She appeared again as a ghost in Sweats in Resident Evil. *Vicki has now supposedly been pulled to wherever Katherine's spirit went. Tropes *Vicki was introduced as The Stoner - we are given the impression she is the one facilitating drugs to Jeremy in Season 1. *Vicki was killed in the seventh episode - a typical 7th Episode Twist! Whenever there is a new series, this is the point when the Exposition stops and the real plot begins. On later seasons, that is also a good point to introduce a plot twist, raise the stakes or change the game. *She was billed as a main character, yet she was Killed Off for Real. *This was important to show the audience that Anyone Can Die. *It is possible she was also a Sacrificial Lamb - a character created only to be killed soon, to make the point that Anyone Can Die. *We hardly knew her... Quotes :Vicki(To Elena) "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years-- fifteen years and then you dumped him. When I look at you, that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy, whenever I wanna see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. Got it?" :Vicki(To Stefan) "I got to pee. Wait, why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead?" :--''Haunted'' Gallery References See also it:Vicki Donovan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Donovan Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Female Characters